


О слезах и выдержке

by Moodak_Blues



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/M, Sondamweek220
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodak_Blues/pseuds/Moodak_Blues
Summary: У Сонии Невермайнд невероятная улыбка и четыре хомяка с презабавнейшими именами в складках мятного шарфа, но ни один из этих фактов не даёт ему права пялиться на неё тридцать секунд кряду. Будь на этом острове камеры, он бы уже сгорел от стыда.Ах, да вот ведь они.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 5





	О слезах и выдержке

Cекунду назад представившаяся девушка изящно вытягивает вперёд белую ладонь, и Гандаму становится даже немного завидно — так легко и непринуждённо проглядываются в ней повадки и манеры, усвоенные им лишь с годами усердной работы. Руку он, конечно же, пожимает, по привычке вздёргивая уголки губ вверх.

У Сонии Невермайнд невероятная улыбка и четыре хомяка с презабавнейшими именами в складках мятного шарфа, но ни один из этих фактов не даёт ему права пялиться на неё тридцать секунд кряду. Будь на этом острове камеры, он бы уже сгорел от стыда.

Ах, да вот ведь они.

Как всё же печально, что его костюм не рассматривает наличия аксессуаров — тем же шарфом он мог бы сейчас прикрыть лицо и не заботиться о собственных красных ушах.

— Я ведь не ослышалась? — узкая ладонь приятно холодит в противовес жаркой тропической погоде, поэтому Гандам жалеет, что в силу приличий не мог бы чуть продлить рукопожатие. — Ваш титул — Абсолютный... Принц?

Тон дружелюбный, взгляд заинтересованный, голова чуть наклонена вправо; по непонятной причине Танака подмечает даже мельчайшие детали. В первый раз ему хочется узнать больше о собеседнике.

Может, не так и плохо остаться заключёнными здесь хоть ненадолго?

— Верно, — впервые за долгое время он отвечает не просто из вежливости. — Я прибыл из Новоселика за неделю до начала учебного года.

  
***

В карманах просторного пиджака Невермайнд всегда можно найти пачку семечек, скармливаемых Тёмным Ангелам Разрушения в течение пары дней. Иногда Гандам заносит ей несколько, предварительно отыскав знакомые уже цветастые пакетики на полках местного супермаркета, — странно называть супермаркетом место, в котором ты не платишь денег за выбранный товар — и получает извечно-благодарную улыбку в ответ. Никого из них не волнует незначительность таких подношений: сам факт заботы куда важнее подобной ерунды.

Вместе они исследуют огромную библиотеку, обыскивая её на предмет наличия оккультной литературы. Вместе изучают найденные книги и взахлёб зачитываются инструкциями для ритуалов призыва, расписанными на удивление подробно. Вместе клянутся провести каждый из них, когда выберутся с этого проклятого острова.

— Мне страшно, Танака-сан, — голос Сонии предательски дрожит, когда она прижимается к его плечу и дышит отрывисто, душа в себе всхлипы.

Гандам лишь молча отвечает на жалкое, изломанное подобие объятий, носом зарываясь в пшеничные волосы. Пальцы на его плечах стискиваются мёртвой хваткой, сжимая до боли, но он не противится. Сейчас, когда в сознании ещё свежи отрывки _тех самых_ воспоминаний, это им просто необходимо.

Скорбят о погибших они тоже вместе. Потому что так легче.

  
***  
— Умереть здесь — глупо, правда?

У Невермайнд белки глаз испещрены красными росчерками и улыбка кривая, полузадушенная. Гандаму кажется, что она не спала с момента их заточения. Выходит чуть более двух дней.

Паршиво получается, особенно в сочетании с растущим чувством голода.

Ничем хорошим это не кончится.

— Я не умру здесь, — голос твёрдый, как и всегда, несмотря на собственное истощение и подступающее к самому горлу отчаяние. — Ты — тоже. Мы ведь поклялись тогда, верно? Выберемся.

Выдержки в нём хватит на десятерых; будь она чем-то материальным, осязаемым, Танака бы с готовностью поделился всей без остатка. Лишь бы помогло. Лишь бы отпустило. Лишь бы взбодрило — хоть на самую малость.

Сония кивает, шмыгнув носом. Подувядший взгляд загорается почти по-старому (страшно становится от одной мысли о том, что совсем по-старому уже никогда не будет), и в ответ где-то внутри него волной разливается тепло.

  
***

Внезапный грохот посреди ночи будит многих, но не всех: звукоизоляцией ограждённые от всякого шума, десятый сон видят в своих комнатах Нагито и Чиаки.

А также — Гандам Танака, наследный принц Новоселика. 

**Author's Note:**

> ООС в рамках допустимого, потому что Абсолютный Принц, орущий что-то о яде в своём теле — нечто смешное, конечно, но не более того.


End file.
